Founder of Beauty
by mihairu7
Summary: A Hyuuga princess, cursed by the evil Rabbit Witch, Kaguya, falls into an eternal slumber at age 16 and told that true Love's kiss shall set her free. Two years later and the world is under siege as the Dark Army threaten the existence of human live. The 5 Great Kingdoms seek aid from the Uzumaki Emperor, but can he really save the world with a simple kiss? /mild violence/


**Disclaimer: (Dan-Dan-Daaaaaan!) I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, I simply write stories about them that satisfy my desires to see various characters do various things (and I don't mean anything rated M in case you thought of that, you dirty perv -_- )**

Naruto ran through the forest, swinging around trees in his wake that billowed his dark cloak like a flag in a strong wind. Stray branches attempting to snag it with their gnarled fingers, the wind wiping at his face and nearly blowing off his hat. He had to evade the guards that were chasing him, had to outrun them so that they couldn't stop him. Stop him waking her from her deep slumber that not even the magical community of mages and the Three Sanin could undo.

Ever since the rabbit witch, Kaguya had cursed the Princess, Hinata Hyuuga, by setting a prophecy that upon her sixteenth birthday, she would fall into a deep sleep and never awaken unless she was touched by true love's kiss - something that the witch had said would be impossible because it was non-existent - the kigdom of the Hyuuga had used every and any means necessary in their attempt to divert or even slow down the effects of said curse. Employing ancient spells from centuries old tome's, enchantments, warding spells and even hypnotism, but all it did was prolong their fear and shatter their hope as the young princess fell into a comatose state just as the prophecy had said she would.

After the King's last attempt to free his daughter had failed, a dark army appeared and attacked the Five Great Kingdoms, causing havoc and chaos in their spread and one-by-one, their kingdoms all fell. Billions had fought against the dark forces but suffered and eventually died. Those remaining had scattered to camps and small castles, regrouping their forces or living in fear of the Dark Army that had destroyed their once peaceful land. To think that this curse had only been cast onto the shy and innocent princess because of a strong hatred for the Hyuuga Kingdom was just outrageous! She had cured the Hyuuga's coldness and pained methods and had even gained the respect of her father, the only thing the princess had ever strived for, and now she was paying for it? It made Naruto sick just at the spontaneous turn of events.

Naruto had been very saddened by the news after it had traveled his way. Being one of the last remaining Uzumaki of the Uzumaki Kingdom, he had gone back to his clan's castle and ruled its ruins, having other clans like his that were also decimated to a sparse few to inhabit the land like the Fuuma, Senju and even the remaining of the Kaguya Kingdom, forgiving them for the sins of their elders and treating them like his own family as he did with the rest of the kingdom's inhabitants.

The Uzumaki kingdom, being as small as it was and too dangerous to reach unless guided by professionals, as it _was _the land of whirlpools, was one of the few spared from the wrath of the Dark Army but still, Naruto and his people tried their best to save and help other kingdoms that were suffering defeat and multiple casualties from the Dark Army. It had only been two months since the curse had been inflicted onto the Hyuuga princess and already most kingdoms were nearly entirely destroyed and most of the Five Great Kingdoms' remaining survivors had grouped together to form the Allied Forces to try and combat The Dark Army.

Needless to say, the Uzumaki Emperor had become sick of the endless bloodshed and had made a final decision with all the people of the Whirlpool to join in the fight against the Dark Army, and he had made a vow to all those people suffering that he would awaken the Hyuuga princess; as the prophecy also stated that once she was awakened, the entire world that had suffered at the hands of the curse and its effects would be reversed. In their case, the world would go back to its peacefulness and everyone who had died would be resurrected and live as they originally had, or so the blonde had hoped.

Unfortunately for Naruto, he had had the theory that if he defeated the creator of the curse, The Rabbit Witch Kaguya, the spell would be lifted. But was told by her just before her life left her, that once a prophecy was set in motion, it would have to continue until it was completely fulfilled, and only then would the world be the same again.

And so here he stood hiding behind a large tree, his cloak and hat disguising his form from the Dark Soldiers that now patrolled the chambers of the sleeping princess. The castle was only a few feet away and yet he would only reach so far before he was sighted and had to fight his way through the legions of soldiers awaiting his arrival.

His clan had made a significant amount of damage to the ranks of the Dark Army, but it had still done no good until the Allied Kingdom's had come to help and there the final war had taken place. He stood still, calming his heat beat and focusing on the energy around him, and with a twitch of his eye, he disappeared and flashed to the door of the castle. He was still undetected, and his face was flushed red in exhaustion from the amount of chakra he had just used to teleport himself toward the back entrance of the castle. He had overused that technique to get past the Juggernaut Squad that was focused on the main frontier before them.

He took a moment to catch his breath before he heard a shout from behind him and turned to see two soldiers sprinting towards him, brandishing weapons in their hands. Naruto took another deep breath before disappearing and flashing right in front of the soldier closest. Naruto knocking his double-edged spear from his hand and smashed a fist into his face, making the guard stagger and come back with a boot to Naruto's chest, which made the blonde-haired emperor gasp and crouch down in pain. He was already quite tired from the second teleportation that he wasn't fast enough to block the boot that had him on his knees with both soldiers grinning smugly at him and the first soldier that he had previously attacked walked up to him before stopping right in front of him, raising a dagger from his belt and beginning to bring it down into the Whirlpool Emperor's head, only for the soldier to suddenly jerked back and dropped the dagger, coughing up a chunk of blood and holding his mid-section that was badly injured.

Naruto stood upright again, his cerulean eyes turning dark for a moment as he reared back his right hand that was charged with a blue swirling orb of energy that was now covered in his enemy's blood, and dashed forward, ramming the sphere into the man's chest cavity, killing him instantly and pulling his hand away. The sphere dissipated and he drew a sword from his left side, bringing it out and clashing it with the second soldier's own.

They clashed a few more times, Naruto's katana coming into contact with his opponents broad-sword before he jumped back and focused chakra into his sword, making a blue hue emanate around the blade. He brought it up again to the Dark Soldier in front of him, his opponent raised his own sword to block only to have the blade shattered as soon as it collided with Naruto's and slashed across his chest, leaving a deep, clean cut through the dark soldier's armor and through his clothing, ripping his flesh apart and making loud screech at it tore through his armour.

The soldier let out a scream that was muffled by Naruto's hand over his mouth and he brought the blade point-first into the soldier's chest, waiting for the wind coated-chakra blade to do its job and set the man down after he felt his body slump. Naruto pulled out his sword and sheathed it after cutting off the wind chakra and moved back to the door and opened it. He saw no one in sight and began to move up the stairwell of the castle's south wing and towards the Main Hall where there it lead to a longer staircase towards the Royal Rooms, where he was sure the Lady Hinata would be sleeping. Naruto stealthily crept passed the guards that were going out to fight the Allied Kingdoms and easily took down any Dark Soldier's that were in his way silently and hid their bodies in a nearby pantry so that no one would notice the intruder that had just infiltrated the castle walls.

We walked on until he reached the Ballroom and saw the trap that the Dark Army had in store for his clan and its allies. His eyes widened in shock at what he was witnessing; he saw full platoons of more than three-hundred and fifty Juggernauts and Janissaries, all heavily armored and they all looked like very skilled soldiers.

_If even a tenth of them manage to start combat against the Allied Forces and my Kingdom, then the entire battle will be over!_

Naruto looked for something, _anything_ that he could use to maybe signal for his plan B or even give the outside fighters a chance to see what they were up against. He creased his brow and thought hard before the idea suddenly came to him. He grinned broadly, his black whisker marks curving on his tanned skin and he formed a few hand signs before taking in a deep breath and leaping off of the balcony that he was currently hiding at and crashed into a Janissary below, silencing his cry with a twist of his neck, and a resounding crack echoed through the Ballroom before the army turned and drew their weapons and formed hand seals of their own. He smiled at them and grabbed the dead Janissary's ankle, suddenly disappearing in a bright flash of orange until he reappeared right above all of them and hurled the corpse through the glass ceiling, shattering it and sending the glass shards hailing down to meet the soldiers below.

Naruto saw the corpse sail through the air and land in the warzone outside, effectively making his army recognize the signal and sprint toward the entrance of the castle. Naruto then looked down at the soldiers hailing fire, air and lightning based attacks at him whilst throwing spears and kunai at him that he dodged and then sped through a few hand signs before firing off shards of air-based chakra along with the shattered glass falling, causing the soldiers shield themselves. The Dark Army's elite soldiers were so distracted by Naruto's attack that they weren't prepared for the army that burst through the doors of the castle and began to fight the now partly lessened numbers of the Elite Dark soldiers.

Naruto smiled, proud that his trick worked before putting a hand over his hat covered head and flashed back to the balcony, breathing in deeply and running up the flights of stairs and cutting down any guards that were patrolling the Royal Quarters. He ran up through the corridors, looking back and forth at the doors he passed before he stopped at a door that was slightly ajar. He walked into it cautiously and saw the shifted blankets on the bed and toppled items that showed that someone left this room in a hurry.

"Damn it! I'm too late, they've already moved her." Naruto said aloud before he heard the grunts of a two people outside of the window. He walked toward it and saw two injured soldiers carrying the Hyuuga Princess into the forest.

He was instantly ready and jumped out of the window, sprinting down the wall and towards the ground, using chakra to make his feet stick to the wall and silence his movements as he ran.

"We have to move her somewhere out of the way from her Mizuki," one of the soldiers said in a worried tone. "The Uzumaki Emperor's after her and you know how strong he is. If he fights us in close combat, we won't stand a chance!"

"Shut it Kidomaru!" the other soldier, called Mizuki shouted at his comrade with a grunt. "I know that already, that's why we're moving the sleeping beauty over here into the forest."

Naruto followed them, being cautious not to get caught and stopped when they reached an open patch of land that was surrounded by trees. The sun was shining through and onto the patch of clearing as if God Himself were gazing upon it. The two soldiers laid the Hyuuga Princess down onto the soft grass beneath. The ground was surrounded by lilies that further highlighted the porcelain paleness of her skin tone and the thorough beauty that the Hyuuga Princess presented. It made Naruto gasp in wonder and shock at how he'd never notice how gorgeous she was even after seeing her once before all the bloodshed and war started.

"There…" he heard Mizuki say and started to tighten his hold on the bleeding wound on his stomach. He winced slightly before continuing. "She'll lay here where we'll kill her, finally ending this war and winning it."

Naruto saw Kidomaru nod and draw his bow, knocking an arrow through it from his quiver and aiming at the sleeping Princess before he started to pull back the bow string.

"I would stop if I were you."

Both soldiers froze and turned to see Naruto with his sword drawn and his glare radiating a malicious killing intent. The soldiers noticed a red haze of chakra radiating off his armor and unanimously gulped in terror. They began to walk backwards, leaving the sleeping Hyuuga alone and Naruto instantly teleported next to her in a crouch, looking down at her to see if she was hurt before looking up to look at the two scared soldiers in front of him and sighed.

"Go," he said. "Run away from here and lay down your weapons. I promise no harm will come to you if you don't try and fight, the war is over."

"Y-Y-Yes Uzumaki-san…" Kidomaru said shaking and throwing his quiver to bow down quickly. "Thank you for sparing our lives." He said and ran off.

Naruto turned to Mizuki and saw the soldier snarl at him but lay down his weapons all the same.

"It may be over now Whirlpool Emperor but know this: after the fall of Kaguya comes the rise of the Uchiha. You'll soon be purged like the rest of your forsaken Kingdom!" he spat and limped away through a gathering of trees before his body disappeared from Naruto's sight.

Naruto took off his hat and ran a hand through his blonde locks and let out a tired sigh. He knew that by bringing calamity to the Rabbit Witch he was already damning his Kingdom to an even more devastating situation but at the time his rage had taken over and there wasn't any turning back after he held the dying witch in his arms as she spoke her last words to him. He knew that the Uchiha would soon come after this war ended and he also knew of his eternal rival of the Uchiha Kingdom; the Red Emperor Sasuke. Like Naruto, Sasuke of the Uchiha Kingdom was the last, or rather second last survivor of the Kingdom itself. Sasuke's Brother, Lord Itachi had massacred the entire Kingdom in favor of his goal to achieve the Kingdom's ancient ability; the Mangenkyo Sharingan, a power far greater than the Kingdom's inherited bloodline, the Sharingan; and although both brother's had squared off long ago to settle the hatred and pain shared between them, with Sasuke bested his apparently ailing elder brother and had the opportunity to end him there and then; he chose to spare his life in favor of his love for Itachi and instead opted to find a cure that would heal his brother's ailment due to possessing the Mangenkyou Sharingan through unsavory means. Nevertheless, they had acquired such a cure from the Rabbit Witch herself and were indebted to her henceforth.

However still, the war was now over, there would be no more bloodshed and no more fighting that killed and killed more people creating a hatred that would never be avenged. For now at least, Naruto thought with a sigh. He dreaded the wrath that those two would no doubt bring but ignored it. He could strategize a plan for that eventuality later. He needed to close the curtain on this war first.

He looked down to the sleeping Hyuuga and grinned, noticing the slight blushed that tinted her cheeks, making her even more beautiful to him. She wore a ball-gown that consisted of a mix of a lilac and cream that covered the bottom half of her dress to her ankles and her long-sleeves and collar that were outlined with red. The mid-section of her dress was dark lavender and it ended just above her chest, showing a little bit of cleavage. Around her neck, she had on a red ribbon. Her hair was a mix between dark blue and black that was cut in a Hime-style fringe with two long bangs on either side of her face, highlighting her beauty even more and she had a small red bow in her hair as well. He picked her up in his arms gently and watched as a sea of her midnight hair flowed down her shoulders and covered the upper-half of her body. She was _breathtaking _to him as he looked at her pink, pouty lips. They looked soft and he imagined they would feel even softer against his own before he blinked suddenly and thought about what Kaguya had said before she died…

* * *

**"Just tell me how to stop this mess already!"**

**"You know already, you fool," Kaguya replied clutching the fabric next to the hole in her stomach. Naruto had really let his anger get a hold on him that he had severely injured the Rabbit Witch. He owed it to his reclusive nature that absconded war with a passion as it only bred more and more death and the sinful need for revenge which Naruto of all people could account for. She was dying slowly but Naruto wanted to get the whole truth from her before she left this earth in the mess she put it in. "True love's kiss is the only way, dear boy. No other power or source of chakra can do the trick besides that…. I made the cure the purest form of power in the world and even if you were to stop this war, the Princess will still be in that coma until her true love kisses her."**

**"That's it! I just have to get her out of there and find someone who truly loves her and we'll all be saved!" he shouted, a triumphant voice on his face. **

**Kaguya chuckled and tapped his face with a humorous look for a dangerous Witch, "You really are naïve dear boy… you are blind to the truth in front of you," she chuckled softly, "at this rate, you'll probably be stuck in this mess until you die." **

**"What are you on about now?" he frowned at her with an irritated look before she playfully slapped his cheek.**

**"Isn't it odd that my prophecy states that only the one pure of heart and innocent in soul may save the world by awakening the princess?" she said and ran her fingers along his whisker marks, her words making him widen his eyes. "Isn't it odd that you are the person wanting to save the world, but you don't even realize what a huge piece to this puzzle you really are?"**

**He looked at her in question as she continued, "I wasn't always evil you know… I was the ancient Rabbit Princess that first possessed the first form of the B'yakugan that the Hyuuga Kingdom possess. The elders and their new rules that practiced superiority caused me to be consumed by hate and anger that I took all my anger out on Hinata. When I had realized that what I did was wrong, I regretted it for the fact that I couldn't't undo it and- Ah!" she coughed out blood and choked a little. Naruto could see the light in her pale eyes dim.**

**He quickly picked her up in his arms; the previous thoughts of hate for the Rabbit Witch, now Rabbit Princess abandoned. She laughed slightly at the boy's sudden change in attitude and patted his face gently.**

**"I really do hope my great grandchildren will be as brave and kind as you yet as sweet and gentle as Hinata…" she said, and the Whirlpool Emperor saw a tear roll down the usually cold princess' pale face, which he wiped away, frowning when she laughed at his action.**

**"So kind, even when I did so much to you and the world. I hope you can be logical enough to realize your standing in this prophecy and act before it's too late." She swallowed and reached down to squeeze the fabric of his clothing, "I'm truly sorry, Naruto… please tell them to forgive me…"**

**"I know they will, princess… because I forgive you already." And for a change, she smiled at him and he watched as another tear rolled down her face as she leaned into his body and gave her last breath hugging the blonde-haired Uzumaki.**

**He held her close and sighed.**

**_I hope I can figure out where I stand as well… thank you Lady Kaguya, you are forgiven…_ **

* * *

He knew that from that moment his head would be on the chopping block, so to speak, and that most likely the Uchiha Empire that now possessed not one but _two_ Sharingan wielders would mean absolute war for the Uzumaki Kingdom and its allies, however, the cerulean-eyed Emperor was prepared for such an arrival, and now with the aid of other great Kingdoms, he was sure to be able to confront this new evil head-on.

Naruto broke his concentration and gazed back at the Hyuuga Princess; his thoughts beginning to swirl with the words of the Rabbit Princess before his understanding flared into a powerful sphere of blue that similarly resembled the chakra-based attack he held in his hand not too long ago. And in an instant, he understood.

His eyes widened, mouth hanging in shock.

_No! It couldn't be… could she be meaning that I…._

He looked at the Princess in his arms again, blushing slightly at the thought of being with her; she _was_ gorgeous in his eyes after all, and it wouldn't be so bad to live outside of the Whirlpool country for once. The Hyuuga Kingdom was quite nice…

_Wait; so that means that I'm… that means I'm the one to fix this mess, I'm the true love! But how am I her true love? I've only met her…_

He stopped and gasped, looking at her still sleeping form in shock and utter embarrassment. Around him, the sky darkened to a slight degree that he noticed small fireflies of many different colors start to glow around him and the Hyuuga Princess.

_Once. She fell in love with me even though I only met her once. All those years ago… and she still…_

That only visit had made him the idol of her life, the person of her dreams Naruto realized. He was a part of the prophecy because _he_ was the one that had her heart in the first place and he didn't even know!

_Well, I could be wrong here. But if I'm right I owe Shikamaru that shogi board I wagered. He was right, I really am dense._

"Well, here goes…"

He held the Hyuuga in his arms, watching the blush that was still stuck on her amazingly cute sleeping face. What was he supposed to now, just go in and kiss her? He felt nervous and a blush of his own emerged and he shakily leaned towards her, his mouth inching closer and closer until he stopped just a centimeter away from her mouth and his breath caught in his throat when he felt a blast of hot air on his mouth and heard a gasp that made him open his eyes to see the most beautiful lavender-tinted orbs staring back at him.

_Wait, wasn't she supposed to wake up after I kissed her? What kind of prophecy did you plant on her Kaguya-sama?!_

He saw her blush intensify drastically and he gave her an apologetic look.

"Please don't hate me for this." He said and pressed his lips against hers, both freezing at the contact before sighing and kissing her deeper, the Princess' arms wrapping around his neck, drawing him closer to her as he cupped her cheek with his left hand while hugging her tighter with his right, both blushing as red as tomatoes.

Finally, he broke the kiss and looked at her face which was stuck in a cute pout with her eyes lidded and her blush deeper. She opened her eyes to look at him, becoming transfixed with the deep cerulean pools that had been one of the reasons for her falling in love with him.

"Hi there, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"H-Hello…"

"I think we've met before… do you remember?"

"U-Uh… Yes, I do."

He smiled at her, and picked her up as he stood, his hat falling off to show the spiky-blonde locks underneath. She looked at him and blushed. She was the man of her dreams; he had only come to the Hyuuga Kingdom once and had greeted her out of kindness and respect, which was more than anyone else had shown her in all her years of living. He had stolen her heart the moment he had spoken to her and for that reason, she would always dream of him, always imagine a life with him but now that he was the one to awaken her from the slumber that had caused her to be comatose for nearly two years, everything had changed.

He was now a part of her life as much as she was a part of his.

And in that moment, both stopped and looked around them at the forest that suddenly shifted around them and became bright bursts of light that almost made them shield their eyes. She looked at the floor and noticed it disappearing as well and instantly grabbed onto Naruto for support so that she wouldn't fall, and he held her close, feeling her fear and squeezing her gently, making her squeak and stiffen but then relax and ease into his grasp.

"So, we finally did it, huh?" Naruto asked and watched the scenery around them slowly disappear and leave behind sparkles of orange and purple in every direction that was perceivable.

"Y-Yes, I believe that y-you did it N-Naruto-san…" Hinata replied nuzzling her face into the folds of his coat that smelled strongly of coffee and grass.

"Believe me Princess; I didn't know I had a hand in _any _of this. I suppose I've been living for far too long trying to rebuild the lost Kingdom of my clan, I think it was time I tried to find my own destiny to be honest. Start a new chapter where anything is possible, and it definitely is."

She looked at him for a moment and blushed, still not believing that the love of her life had just kissed her; evidently saving the world from further harm and had now saved _her_ from becoming nothing but a sleeping princess that would eventually be killed by some other generation, had Naruto not acted sooner or worse, died somehow, preventing the curse from being lifted.

"I-I think that that's a g-good way t-to start."

He smiled at her and they both stared at one another, the sound of distant fighting that had ended and the screams of victory had long since left their ears, the only thing they heard now was the peeling away of the world they now stood in and the orange and purple sparkles that replaced the now disappeared forest and sky.

Naruto looked up and around them with a frown at the sparkles that somehow reminded him of the two of them; Him being the orange and Hinata being the purple sparkles before looking at her slightly confused.

"But what's going to happen now? Are we dead or something?" he asked, and she giggled at his confusion, finding it cute.

"N-No, Naruto-san, we aren't d-dead. This is the t-time warp path I suppose, we j-just have to w-walk through it until we r-reach the end…"

Naruto nodded to her and began to take a few steps forward before stopping and looking at her, "Could I at least have another first encounter with the Lady Hinata?" he asked and raised his eyebrow with a mischievous grin.

She smiled at him and draped her arms around his neck, "I'd l-like that v-very much."

And then they walked on…

It wasn't long until they emerged into a snowy road and decided to carry on walking. Along the way, Hinata had begun to shiver, her clothing not as thick as Naruto's. He looked at her with a knowing smile and set her down gently onto the snow, making her shiver even more and look at him.

"Sorry." he chuckled and took off his battle coat and draping it over her shoulders.

"Wear this, it's quite warm and you do look like you're turning into an ice-sickle…"

"O-Oh! I-I c-couldn't possibly-

"Oh yes you could, here." he wrapped the coat around her and buttoned it up, and she hugged herself to try and get the feeling back into her arms. "Besides, you look way more adorable in it than me Princess."

She flushed red at his remark, "T-Thank y-you Uzumaki-san…. But Hinata is just f-fine from now on…"

"Alright then, fine." He draped his right arm around her covered shoulders to warm her up some more, "But only if you call me Naruto. Sometimes I can't stand all that honorific stuff, it's a tad annoying."

She giggled and frowned slightly when she felt him place his hat, which he had picked back up before they started walking, onto her head and he smiled at her warmly.

"Now you look just like me, except, more serious and beautiful…" she flushed at his comment, but he just leaned down and kissed her cheek which made her blush even more and her lavender eyes widened before they came to a bright light.

It looked like it was the end of the road and they wouldn't be wrong, it was the end of the road and it was where both hesitated to go through.

They looked at each other before looking down and then both speaking at the same time.

"So, I just wanted to-"

"N-Naruto, I-"

They both stopped and looked at each other and Naruto decided to continue.

"I know…" he said to her, making her frown. "I know about why I'm in the prophecy and why _I _had to be the one to awaken you Hinata…" she blushed and nodded before looking down.

"I just wanted to say," she looked at him as he rested his hands on her cheeks, enjoying the feel of her soft skin and the feel of her leaning into the contact slightly. "If by any chance we never meet again, I just wanted to say that I feel the same way Hinata. I'm not the most well behaved for an emperor and I tend to process things in unconventional ways but I realized your feelings for me and now I'm telling you that I reciprocate them, and if we never meet again, I just wanted to say that you have truly stolen my heart…"

He leaned in and kissed her softly before leaning his head against hers and whispering, "However I still don't know how you woke up _before _I kissed you."

She giggled and kissed him again, but the kiss didn't end so quickly. She kissed him with all the love and feelings she possessed at that moment, scared that she might never get the chance again and that if this was goodbye, she would do it the way she always dreamed, by making him take her heart with him so that he would always have a piece of her and her a piece of him.

They broke the kiss slowly, dearly missing the contact and Naruto smiled at her with a shy blush before lifting her up in his arms, bridal-style, making her squeak in surprise but then giggled uncontrollably like the innocent person she was.

"I L-Love you Naruto."

"I love you too Hinata."

They shared a kiss once more before Naruto's legs took him forward towards the bright light, their lips not parting as they deepened the kiss. If this was their final goodbye, then they would do so with a long-lasting action that neither of them would forget until they died of old age. Their bodies started to disappear as they became more and more difficult to see until they finally vanished from sight and through the bright light that once called their names…

* * *

**Here we have a mushy, sappy(kinda antsy), fighty one-shot that's all fantasy and no Abra-Cadabra.**

**I wrote this years ago when I was still a pubescent(is that you say it?) teenager. I received the inspiration to write this fic after seeing a medieval artwork of Naruto and Hinata in this field with fireflies, dressed in - you guessed it - Disney-styled clothing.**

**Hope you liked it. Peace!**


End file.
